Surprise Meeting
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Must read if you have read/reviewed WWE Silly Style, because if you left a review then you are in this fic! Dedicated to awesome readers of WWE Silly Style: what happens when a group of fan fic readers/writers meets their fave superstars? Well, you'll se


_Please excuse the long authors note, but it is important. I'm a bit nervous about this because I include some special ppl in it and I don't know how these ppl will feel about it lol. I'm thinking most of you will enjoy it. :) Just remember nothing is meant to offend anyone or anything, it's all in mucho fun and silliness. Also I'm going nuts with ideas for Silly Style and it's driving me batty. I have things I need to follow up on that fic like Taker stealing Finlay's DVDs, Matt's pink hair and attempts to kill Jeff, Ab-less, Kane's obsession with the 'flower pots' and needing to find one lol, and of course Punk who is still in jail over his 'flower pots'. I have plenty of ideas for all of these things and much more it's just a point of getting them down on paper and figuring out which I want to do first and what order and everything. When it comes to Silly Style sometimes all the ideas just go around and 'round like an insane tornado and I have to take time to breathe and sort them out properly…sort of. Lol. But anyway, this is a very special oneshot for the new year you could say and it is dedicated to everyone who has read/reviewed Silly Style whether you've left one review or review every chapter it doesn't matter I thank you all and loves all of yas!!! Hope you like!!! _

Dear friends,

You are all invited to my private island for an awesome party! Yeah…I don't really own a private island so maybe not. But I did buy all of us tickets to Wrestlemania! Don't ask how I got the money, it was illegal. You should all get them in the mail in five minutes! Again, don't bother with asking me how you will get them in five minutes. That ones not illegal just magic. Yes, I do magic. Maybe not, just go with it okay??? Anyway we will all be sitting together cheering on our fave superstars so it should be awesome and afterwards we can go out and party and get to know each other and get trashed…or get trashed and then get to know each other, which ever. :) It should be a blast and I can't wait!

Love to all,

Wrestlefan4

***After Wrestlemania***

Nearly the whole back room of the bar was crowded full of fanfic writers and readers. They were all mingling and talking excitedly over their favorite superstars, favorite fanfic writers, story ideas, and insane muses. Dark Kaneanite was surrounded by people as she showed off pictures of her son.

In another corner was a darkish, mysterious, woman (TVL) and people were crowded around her as well gushing over how much they loved her stories. Wrestlefan4 was so happy to meet everyone. She stopped to listen in and smile at a conversation between BellaHickenbottom, HBKShawnMichaelsDX, and LCHime who were discussing how sexy Shawn looked earlier that night.

"He was so sexy I had an orgasm right then and there!" Wrestlefan4 said laughing and sipping her drink. BellaHickenbottom smiled.

"Honey," She said licking her lips remembering how hot Shawn looked earlier. "You can just say the mans name and I go off!" That brought laughter from everyone else in the little huddle. Wrestlefan4 moved on to the group of people talking to the mysterious woman.

"TVL." Wresltfan4 smiled. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Yeah, I almost didn't. My broomstick was in the shop for repairs." TVL joked.

"Wow, I can't believe how awesome it was to see The Undertaker in person. I almost thought he really was able to take souls. When his entrance hit my soul just about left my body!" Wrestlefan4 nearly swooned just remembering.

"That makes two of us!" TVL laughed.

"Oh hey!" Divine Arion came up to the group bouncing around excitedly. "Wow! It's so cool first to see Wrestlemania then all of you guys!"

Wrestlefan4 hugged Divine Arion.

"Hey you, what are Shawn, Hunter, Kane, and Taker up to in 'This Old House'?" Wrestlefan4 asked. She laughed remembering the hilarity of that fic and picturing some of the scenes in her head.

"Oh the usual. Being spied on by the Hardy's, hijacking things, doing strip teases, ending up in jail, just everyday stuff." Divine Arion answered with a smirk.

"Hey Wrestlefan4, come over here and take a look at my son! He's so cute!" DK hollered across the room and waved pictures around. Wrestlefan4 ran over to see all the cute pictures and gush over them.

"See and here he is doing the peoples eyebrow." DK continued proudly showing a picture of her son. "He does it so perfectly!"

"Oh…my…holy crap!" Wrestlefan4 shouted waving her hands around excitedly.

"I know!" DK gushed. "He's so cute!"

"No that's not what I mean!" Wrestlefan4 leaned back on takers dark lover to steady herself.

"Hey!" DK shouted. "My son is too cute, what do you mean no?"

"I mean, what I mean is…look!" Wrestlefan4 pointed and as soon as she did DK and takers dark lover both shrieked causing everyone else in the room to go quiet. What Wrestlefan4 had noticed was a group of very familiar men who came into the back room with drinks and laughter. They became likewise quiet when they realized they were noticed. It was none other than a group of WWE wrestlers including Taker, Kane, Bam, Edge, HHH, HBK, Cena, Rey, Miz, Morrison, and Jeff Hardy. Triple S and LCHime fell to their knees in front of the group of wrestlers and began crying:

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

Painelust and Leesa had been signing karaoke together and now Painelust fainted and fell backwards over a speaker and Leesa stood sobbing into her microphone. Extremediva54 and Bryten both fainted dead away which caused Extremediva to fall out of her seat and spill beer all over herself.

"Ladies and gentleman take your seats and hold on tight, we're going for a ride tonight!" xMayhemx advised as she gazed over the awesomeness of the WWE superstars that had entered the room.

"Wow." Miz said giving a smug grin. "I'm good. I just walk into a room and half the people faint." He bobbled his head cockily and laughed.

"They fainted over my abs." Morrison said throwing open his zipped hoodie and showing off his chiseled abs.

"You two make me throw up in my mouth." Coolchic79260 snarled. "But you…" She sauntered up to Cena and trailed a hand down his chest. "You are one fine man."

"Hey, he's mine!" Cenalova-54-8284 shoved Coolchic out of the way and draped over Cena's arm. "Please tell me you love me!"

"Um…heh…help?" Cena said turning to Glen for support.

"Why are you looking at me?" Glen replied gulping some beer.

"He spoke!" Dark Kaneanite shrieked. "You sound so sexy! Can you talk like bedroom voice sexy? Please then I can die happy!"

Mark burst out laughing.

"Glen doesn't have a bedroom voice. He just deadpans 'do it' and that's it." Mark chuckled.

"I do not!" Glen shot back offended.

"Oh my God! You can deadpan to me anytime oh please deadpan to me!" DK squeeled.

"Sssh, calm down, breathe…" Wrestlefan4 started to lead DK in breathing techniques. "Wait a minute…Mark Calaway is in this very room and I'm saying be calm? What the hell? EeeeeEEEEeeeeEEEEEE!"

"Hi guys." Band G33K said ignoring all the fangirls around him. "Wow." He looked up at the men standing around him. "You are all so…tall."

"Yeah, except for Rey Rey." Kane said sneering.

"Hey, short people rock!" Band G33K cheered. Mysterio high-fived him.

"Short people unite amigo!" Rey said and pulled a mask out of his pocket and gave it to Band G33K.

"Look, before anyone gets any ideas in their heads, I claim Mark as my own!" Taker's dark lover said standing up and latching onto Mark.

"Whoah, wait a minute here!" Mark tried with no luck to pry taker's dark lover away from him.

"Excuse you? BulletGirl361 said stepping up to takers dark lover and waggling her finger. "He is MINE!" BulletGirl361 tugged at takers dark lover to try and get to 'Taker herself.

"Guys, you're all wrong." Wrestlefan4 said. "I saw him first!"

Wrestlefan4, BulletGirl, and takers dark lover all began to brawl over Mark whose smile just widened as he watched them fight. Likewise, TVL was standing in the corner watching them fight with a pleased little smile on her face. Cena shook his head at the insanity and whispered something to Cenalova and Coolchic and the three of them disappeared.

"Somebody take me, I love all of you!" Sinfully Sined piped up. "Plus I'm Sinful! Taker you could take my soul any day and Shawn I would so do you! HHH I'd do you too!"

"Just how sinful are you?" Triple H said leaning down and winking.

"Sinful as you want." Sin smirked.

"Wait a minute!" Divine Arion said making sure she was noticed by HHH. "I can be sinful too!" With that Divine Arion dragged a chair over, stood up on it, and engaged Tripsy in a wicked lip lock. She would have perfered Shawn or taker but they were already being fought over bitterly by multipul people. Maybe if everyone else knocked themselves out Divine Arion could end up with HH, Shawn, and taker all to herself. For now Divine Arion just focused on HHH. Sin gaped in shock aat the display and then pulled the chair out from beneath Divine Arion. Both of them started to battle by pulling on Triple H's arms.

"Hey, no need to fight over me. There's enough Triple H to go around…"

"Especially the nose." Miz said and he and Morrison burst out laughing.

Meanwhile xoxEdgeLoverxox was in a corner making out with a certain blonde Canadian. Triple s had whipped out a drawing pad and was making Anime sketches of everyone including the fight between Wrestlefan4, takers dark lover, and BulletGirl. DK was talking with Kane and Bam. How she was actually talking with them and not just melting on the floor into a puddle of goo she really didn't know. iNdy MiLk was dancing with Jeff and about to die at the way he grinded.

"Hi." Another girl said coming up to Edge breaking up the make-out session between him and xoxEdgeLoverxox.

"And who are you?" Edge asked liking his lips.

"I-I'm Sexylittleprincess." She squeeled.

"Yes, yes you are." Edge said grinning at her hungrily.

"Hey!" xoxEdgeLoverxox growled. "Focus on me here!" EdgeLover pulled Edge back to their makeout session and Sexylittleprincess pouted.

"There is too much hotness in this room!" Dizzyful said overheating. "I feel…dizzyful!" Dizzyful passed out and was caught by Morrison.

BellaHickenbottom was guarding Shawn like a dog guarding a bone. XxfanficloverxX and HBKShawnMichaelsDX were trying to get past her to get a piece of Shawn.

"I will fight to the death!" Bella shouted and bared her teeth at them.

xMayhemx joined in with iNdy MiLk and Jeff with the dancing.

The fight over Mark continued as fists flew wildly. TVL just kept watching from her hideaway in the shadows. XxfanficloverxX and HBKShawnMichaelsDX were still trying to get to Shawn and just irritating Bella more and more. At last Bella unleashed a scream and began stomping her foot with a loud slam on the floor.

"What's she doing?" HBKShawnMichaelsDX asked confused at the sudden outburst.

"She's tunin' up the band!" HBK himself cheered. The next thing everyone knew HBKShawnMichaelsDX and XxfanficloverxX were both on the ground stunned by sweet chin music delivered by Bella. A victorious Bella hoped into HBK's arms and he carried her away.

Likewise, another fellow fanficer was being dragged away. DK was being led away by Kane and Justin. A million thoughts ran through her head, none of which were very coherent, and all of which were very naughty. Kane smirked and whispered in her ear as Bam kissed her neck.

"My 'Taker muse is going to be sooo jealous!" DK slurred as Kane and Bam dragged her away.

After a few more minutes of war, Wrestlefan4, takers dark lover, and Bullet Girl had all whooped the snot out of each other. The three of them lay on the floor unconscious. TVL grinned and stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello there 'Taker." She said walking up to him and trailing a hand down his tattooed arm.

"Hey." He said back seeming mesmerized by her. "Wh-what's your name?"

"TheVampireLucinda."

"Are you really a vampire?" 'Taker asked hopefully.

"There's only one way to find out." TVL linked her arm through 'Takers arm.

"Let's find out then." Taker flashed TVL a very sexy-evil smirk and the two of them left leaving the three fighters in a heap.

"What do we do?" Miz pouted. "We're the only ones not paired off."

"Let's make out!" Morrison suggested. Miz threw him onto the table and started to make out with him.

So ended the crazy night, when a buncha lucky fanficers met a buncha lucky…or possibly unlucky…WWE Superstars.

_Some of you it was easier to put more details in because some I am much more familiar with than others, I feel some people I actually have a sort of friendship with, or maybe I'm just a silly nerd. I'm really sorry if I got your fave superstar wrong but I tried to put everyone with ppl they liked. Some of you it was easy because I know you better or simply because you had the name of the person in your name. Others I tried to find your faves on your profile. Some didn't have any info or very little info so I just worked with what I had. Hoped you all enjoyed it. I can see TVL and DK definitely dying after this chapter lol. Man, I really wanted 'Taker too. Lol. I think my very fave line was DK saying 'Oh deadpan to me, please you can deadpan to me anytime!' or something similar. That really cracked me up. Anywhoo nuff rambling. Loves yall!_


End file.
